Eremin Smut Week!
by mistyhollowdrummer
Summary: Seven days of these adorable idiots in sexy situations and me getting flushed over writing these situations. Day One: Biting. Day Two: Seduction. Day Three: Striptease. Day Four: Almost Caught. Day Five: Wet Dreams. Day Six: Dirty Talk. Day Seven: Lingerie. Obviously rated M, because the title speaks for itself.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to Eremin smut week! A week I have been anticipating for two months now!**

**Me: *Three weeks before Eremin smut week* I should really work on my chapters. I don't want a repeat of Eremin Week and how hard I worked all week.**

**Me: *Two weeks before Eremin smut week* I should really work on this first chapter...**

**Me: *One week before Eremin smut week* Dude, I really need to work on this first chapter!**

**Me: *Yesterday* F*** Piss a***! This is all your fault! *points at my Christmas tree* If you hadn't distracted me with your beauty, I could have been done with the first chapter weeks ago!**

**You blamed a Christmas tree for your laziness. Good one, Misty.**

**-Misty**

* * *

**Eremin Smut Week!**

* * *

**Obviously rated M for sexual content and other adult material.**

* * *

**Day 1: Biting**

**"It's all about teeth and love bites."**

* * *

Being young, they didn't think anything of it.

The small bruises, the raised flesh that looked ready to break and bleed. It meant nothing to them, nothing except for one thing.

They had happiness.

On those lonely nights in the barracks, after a painful day of training that only reminded them of what was outside of the walls, of the obstacles they had to climb, of the cages they were still pent up in like wild animals, the only solitude they could find was in each other.

There was nothing.

Titans didn't exist. Their parents had never died. They weren't risking their lives in training, only to risk their lives to man eating creatures.

It was just them. All they had were each other. In a world so cruel, those few hours were all they needed to believe that there was still hope.

They had to be quiet, because apparently it was taboo to let other people in on it. They learned that the hard way the first time. They had to hide under the sheets where their muted breathes made the air hot. They always kept their lips on one another; a sure fire way they wouldn't make sounds. Like this, they were safe. They didn't like those restrictions, but if they wanted to live in that world, if only for a little while, it was what needed to be done.

However, they made sure people knew. They made sure people knew of their happiness, of their hope, of their friendship that was beyond meaningful words. No one would ever understand, and that was fine. They could have some ideas by the bruises along their skin, and that was all that was needed.

Now it was different. Now they were older. Now they knew what those things, what some of their friends called "love bites" meant.

They had to be extra careful, because now they were in the Scouting Legion. There were rules, regulations to follow, and certain areas one needed to be at certain times.

Armin had his own room to sleep in at night. It was shared with Jean, but that wasn't as big of a deal as when he was younger and he had to sleep in a room full of men. It was quieter, though Jean was a bit of a snorer. That didn't bug Armin though, because Connie snored five times more, and often woke up half of the room. Armin could consider himself lucky to be able to sleep at all with some peace and a form of quiet.

Eren slept in the dungeons, however. Armin had been down there once for visiting. It was cold, damp, and dark even with the lanterns on each side of his cell door. Armin hated how cold it was, because it was well into the summer, yet it felt like winter down there, and Eren only had a thin sheet of material to call a blanket.

The brunette didn't complain though. He ignored it fully, because it was one of the conditions to being kept alive with the Scouting Legion. Armin knew that too, but that didn't mean he didn't like it. If he had it his way, it'd be Eren in that bed on the other side of the room, softly snoring, curled up under the blankets, brunette hair peeking out from the pillow and covers while his chest rose and fell with peaceful breathing.

Or better yet, he'd be sleeping in the same bed as the Armin. The blond would have his back to him, but Eren would have his arms wrapped around him, hands against his waist and hips and keeping him warm. It would be too warm under the covers, but they'd leave them on to keep covered, because those hands would travel lower quite often.

Armin would shift in place, eyes opening from the dim fog of sleep. He was never a heavy sleeper to begin with. He'd feel Eren's hands move under his shirt, just a light skim of fingertips, but it was enough. It was enough to stir life into him, to make him happy, even if all Eren was doing was touching. Even if it was for his own sake and not the smaller teen's, it gave him such a strong sense of hope.

And what Armin would to give to feel it right now.

Sleep was a fleeting memory in his hazy mind. He sat up in his bed, eyes wide in the dark and pupils dilated to see through the blackness. The window to their room, slightly cracked open to let in the cool night air in their hot room, was letting in just enough light for Armin to see the floor and doorway.

They're the first things he headed for, quietly exiting the room without waking Jean. It was nearly pitch black in the halls as well, but one window down the hall was open some, letting in just enough light. He had to watch his footing, had to be quiet, because anyone or everyone could be awake, and he'd be caught quickly. They'd grill him for questions, and he couldn't even use the excuse that he was looking for the bathroom, because he knew it was down the corridor in the opposite direction.

He managed though. Without shoes on, which he now realized was not the best of ideas on these cold stone tiles, he managed down two flights of stairs leading to the main floor, and then down one more eerie, old, and dilapidated staircase that led down into the basement, to Eren.

He had to push open a wooden door that seemed heavier than him, and then shut it behind him, but the thing creaked and groaned in protest. Armin wouldn't have been surprised if that woke Eren up, even when he was such a heavy sleeper.

"Who's there...?"

Enough said.

Armin didn't want to make him worry any more than he probably was, and darted to the nearest cell lit on both sides of the door by lanterns. He looked inside, finding a very dazed and confused Eren lifting himself from his bed, trying to understand the situation. He could barely see in his sleepy state, what with his bangs in his face and his eyes slightly swollen from sleep deprivation. Armin smiled at that, a soft smile that was barely noticed by the brunette.

"It's just me." Armin said softly, tenderly, in a way that wouldn't raise alarm for Eren.

"Armin...?" The teen within the cell asked.

"Yeah," Armin answered and leaned his head down on the railing. It didn't take a scientist as smart as Hanji to know what Armin was down here for, though could say he was surprised.

"T-There's a set of keys on the far wall to your right. Those will open the gate." Eren explained while fully sitting up in his bed. Armin nodded his head in understanding before looking to his right. As Eren had said, the keys were hanging off of a hook mounted in the wall. He picked them up and looked over the set of keys, trying to decipher which ones went into the lock.

"They leave these so close by?" Armin asked while fingering a certain one.

"I couldn't reach them even if I tried." Eren said and lifted his arms to jingle the restrictions around his wrists. Armin fit a key into the lock, and on the first try it clicked open. The metal gates swung open too easily with an obsessive amount of squeaking. Armin feared Corporal Levi would hear it two stories up from down here. He could see Eren visibly wince at it before he walked in. He tried closing it behind him, but even the slightest of movements made too much noise, and in the end, the gate remained opened.

Armin knew Eren wouldn't run. He _couldn't_ run, not like this. If Armin had to, he'd keep Eren chained to the bed, because he wasn't letting him go.

"Hi, Eren..." Armin said with a smile, his eyes lingering on Eren in his bed.

"Hi...?" Eren asked and then laughed. "Hi to you too, Armin. Are you going to join me?" He continued while scooting over in his bed and patting the mattress by his side. Armin did, sitting beside him before climbing into his lap. Eren laughed again, a sound akin to Heaven's trumpets at its gate. Maybe that was it, though Armin didn't care. He simply buried his face within Eren's neck and inhaled deeply, taking in that musky scent that was just so _Eren_.

Eren didn't mind in the least, wrapping his arms around the smaller teen, one on the small of his back, the other cradling his head and fingers musing blond hair. Armin could have fallen asleep like that, and he really wanted to fall asleep like that, but he was reminded by a simple touch of Eren's hands that he was there for a reason.

Hope. Comfort. Attention.

Okay, so maybe more than one reason.

"Armin, you never do this sort of thing." Eren stated quietly, his chin falling to rest on top of the smaller teen's hair. Armin was so close to the most blissful sleep he could get in this position, but he knew better. That didn't mean it wasn't tempting.

Eren's breath soft against his head as he sighed. His rough fingers seemingly the most gentle of touches created as they moved deftly over his body. The sheer warmth Eren's body had that kept Armin warm in this cold cell. Now Armin understood why Eren didn't care for the cold. His body was so hot that he couldn't feel it, but whether it was from his Titan powers or if that was just his nature was unsure of. Armin knew that Eren had a warm body, but he didn't remember it ever being _that_ warm.

"Did something happen...?" The brunette inquired while sitting back some. Armin was forced to lift his head to meet Eren's gaze, but it wasn't so much of a loss. Eren's striking green eyes were staring at him as if he was reading everything that was going through the blonde's head. It was torture and loving all at once, and it wasn't fair.

"No..." He mumbled, arms lifting to wrap around Eren's neck. "I just missed you..."

"I missed you too." Eren said with one of those lady killer smiles. Too bad for them. That smile was only meant for Armin.

"We don't get to do this anymore." Armin pointed out with a sudden rush of breath. "We don't... Get to be just us... Get to spend time by ourselves..."

"Just like old times?" Eren asked. Armin nodded his head before moving forward, capturing Eren's lips against his own in the neediest of kisses he could give.

Oh yes, this was what he needed. He need that touch, that feeling, and the emotions behind it. Love, tenderness, consideration, as if anything and everything Eren was, was for Armin. It was only him that got to experience this, and he was so damn grateful.

They were still alive, and in this moment, he got to live this precious experience one more time. That was one more than he thought he would get.

"Yes," Armin sighed when their lips separated. He dropped his head down against Eren's collar bone, the warm skin inviting, and the touch invigorating.

"Well, maybe not _just_ like old times." Eren said, prompting Armin to lift his head and silently question the brunette with his eyes. "This time around, I know what an erection is." The teen openly joked, and Armin burst into laughter.

When was the last time he could just stop and laugh like this? When was the last time he had laughed _at all__?_ He couldn't even remember, but the feeling was overwhelming.

Armin hadn't felt so light in years. He hadn't felt the pressure of the world off of his shoulders. He hadn't felt like he could float to cloud nine... _Ever_.

He wanted more.

Armin tucked his hair behind his ear while looking down between their laps. Sure enough, he could confirm that the sensation under his bottom was Eren's erection, though it was just the beginning. He smiled before moving off of Eren's lap all together and reaching to undo the draw string around his waist.

"You don't have to, you know..." Eren said softly, but he wasn't moving to stop the blond.

"I want to," Armin responded without giving it a second thought, and it was the truth. "But you need to do something for me."

"Anything," Eren breathed while threading his fingers into blond locks that were so soft. It should have been illegal for any guy to have such soft hair, but, then again, this was Armin.

_His_ Armin.

"I need you to put those bruises on me." Armin said as he removed Eren's slowly stiffening cock from his underwear.

"People will see," Eren accused, his brows furrowing in concentration.

"I don't care," Armin squeezed around Eren, and just the sound that left the older teen's lips made him tremble. "Hide them if you have to. J-Just put them on me."

"Are you sure? You were embarrassed by them last time." Eren's hand untangled itself from blond hair to rest against the porcelain skin of Armin's cheek, restraints jingling again. Blue eyes looked up at him, wide and pleading, and Eren felt himself grow ever so closer to perfect release.

"Yes, please Eren. I need them." Armin said while readjusting his hair to uncover his neck. "Hurry..." He begged him.

Damn. No need to tell him twice.

Eren wrapped his arms around the boy's smaller body and pulled him forward, Armin having to balance himself on his knees over Eren's legs while the brunette's lips began the incredible task of marking his skin.

This was _definitely_ what Armin needed. He had almost forgotten the wonders that Eren's lips could produce, the sensations that overtook his body when Eren sucked just right. He knew exactly where all of Armin's weak points were, and funny enough, they were all at his neck. Armin enjoyed it when Eren would bite him just behind his ear, enough to draw blood, but not enough to actually hurt him.

This may have been a bad sign of him enjoying it. What was the word for it again? Masochist? Armin really didn't care.

It was enough for Armin though, enough to feel that hot breath against him as Eren's breathed out and enough to feel his veins working overtime to compensate for all of the blood flow heading south.

"Ahh..." Armin let out a breathless gasp, his hand trembling by his lips as Eren began marking him against his collar bone.

That just wasn't fair. If Eren kept doing that, Armin was going to come without being touched, and here he was doing a terrible job at thanking the brunette.

He could tell that Eren was impatient as well. Just as he began to move his hand, Eren's moved to cover over his. He made Armin's hand move faster and harder, and the blond had no problems with that. In fact, when Eren's other hand moved under the hem of his sleeping pants, Armin was seeing stars.

"Fuck," Eren cursed against that pale skin, and the foul language had Armin bending his back in an arch.

"L-Like that," Armin whimpered, his hand tugging faster around Eren's cock. He allowed just the lightest of scratches of his nails to attend to the aching erection, but only because Eren's hand began fondling at the skin hanging from the base of his member. He hadn't meant to do it, but Eren's reaction was breathtakingly beautiful. It was enough to have Eren throwing Armin down into the best, getting between his legs, and grinding against him.

Armin downright moaned. He wasn't sure if he had any decency or care left for anyone who heard them. Let them hear. Eren was his, and Armin wanted to prove it.

Eren groaned beside his ear, his hand moving down to grab at both of themselves and stroke at their heated flesh. Armin's back bent at an angle, a cry leaving his lips as he bucked his hips up.

He truly hoped Eren was close. If not, Armin would have been terribly embarrassed to come so early.

"Oh _fuck_ _yes_," Armin ever so rarely cursed. It depended on the situation and what it called for, and right now, the blond was trying to keep himself from screaming the foulest (and probably illegal) language to Eren.

"Shit, Armin..." Eren grabbed at Armin's hair and pulled, forcing Armin's head to the side. Armin gasped, and once again, he was crying in utter ecstasy as Eren bit into him just below his ear. Eren probably wasn't aware that his grip was bordering uncomfortable, or that one of his more sharply-shaped teeth broke the skin on his neck, but it wasn't like Armin cared.

With just a few more bucks of his hips and another nip at his neck, and Armin was tossing his head back into the lumpy mattress and silently screaming with the rush of his orgasm. He couldn't even register his fluids getting onto his shirt, a stain that would be very noticeable, but fuck the people who saw. It was liberating, his body shaking and trembling and his heart racing in his chest, or maybe it had stopped.

Just vaguely through the thick smog of his orgasm, he felt Eren's release join what was on his chest. Eren's teeth sunk deeper, a delicious groan leaving his busy lips as he frantically rode out his peak of pleasure.

Armin scratched his nails into the nape of Eren's neck, knowing it would be noticeable, and that was good.

Eren was his, after all.

* * *

**A/N: I actually really liked how this one came out. I decided I wanted to be a little more realistic with their sex. In my opinion, two fifteen year olds without any parents who are in the military since nine-ten aren't going to know "proper" sex. (Does anyone?) So I decided there'd be massive rutting and clumsiness. Hope you enjoyed. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I figured that a lot of perverse stories will be coming with this day, so I decided I'd go a different route. Like I said before, I'm making them teenagers with no sense of sex or the acts behind it. Tada from my mind~**

**-Misty**

* * *

**Eremin Smut Week!**

* * *

**Obviously rated M for sexual content and other adult material.**

* * *

**Day 2: Seduction**

**"It's all about seducing, driving the lover mad with desire. Unresolved sexual tension is very much welcomed."**

* * *

Armin really didn't mean anything by it, but Eren thought differently.

And he didn't care by the end of it all.

In the mornings, when the cold had seeped into the barracks and dropped the temperate of the room, it wasn't unusual for people to huddle together at times. It wasn't often with the guys, but when it got too cold, it happened every now and again. Most of the time, Eren and Armin just slept in one bed until the cold faded and heat returned.

In the morning, it was hard to get up. It was cold, the trainees were cold, and the blankets were so warm, even if they were thin. It was the same for everyone, but they all knew they had to get up and get into their uniforms.

Eren would only watch Armin with interest. He'd get dressed fast so he'd have time to watch Armin struggle with those annoying straps and belts that looked so good on him. It was a crime for them to look good on him.

This particular day seemed different though.

After forcing themselves out of bed and into clothes, Eren went about his usual routine of getting his 3DMG straps on. He was only on the first thigh strap when he happened to look over to Armin, curious, green eyes trying to spot his lover in his form fitting pants. Eren must have been more tired than he thought, because the blond already had his lower half buckled up.

"Crap," Armin whined while bending down to untangle his thigh strap. Eren's eyes widened significantly at the sight of Armin's perfect, round ass being on display for him, taking in how lewd it was.

Damn it. He'd blame a morning stiff for his erection if anyone saw.

However, it was one little twist in his strap. Armin didn't need to bend down so far, and it wasn't like he was doing it to everyone. His back was to Eren and no one else, and this little act to untwist a little piece of leather? It seemed highly unlikely.

Armin looked over his shoulder, examining the rest of his belts. Once again, the blond quietly cursed under his breath when he saw the multiple twists in his leather straps.

"Eren, could you fix these please?" Armin asked while scooting closer to the bed, enough for the backs of his legs to hit the wooden frame.

"Huh...?" Eren asked while shaking his head. He had been so caught up in staring at Armin's butt that he hadn't heard the question.

"My straps are completely tangled, and I don't want to take them off and fix them. Could you fix them?" Armin asked while pointing to the straps, especially the ones around his inner thighs. Eren nodded his head and swallowed a lump that began to form in his throat. He reached forward and began pulling at the straps, finding where the twists started, and then trying to make them unravel without the whole set falling apart.

This wasn't fair. This wasn't fair. _This wasn't fucking fair._ Why in the hell couldn't everyone leave the room so Eren could shove Armin into the bed and fix his "strap problem" the way he wanted to?

Eren didn't really let his frustration show. He went about undoing buckles and twisting leather and then re-buckling everything. Eren was mentally cursing whoever it was for creating these straps and for the reason they had been made in the first place.

The titans. Once again, the titans had screwed with his life.

The brunette tried to be slow about it to let his fingers brush over the fabric covering his rear and inner thighs. He'd intentionally fuss over something that wasn't there so he could push his hand into his soft body, and then he'd fight a buckle so he could pull on the belt and show off a little of Armin's skin. However, there just wasn't that many twists in the leather to continue for long.

"Did I screw up that bad?" Armin asked while looking over his shoulder, a frown on his perfect, pink lips and an arch in his brows.

"No, not at all. I can't seem to get my fingers working right this morning." Eren excused while swatting at Armin's butt just to hear that cute little yip. "You're good. Think you can handle the top half by yourself?" He asked with a smirk.

"We're about to find out." The blond sighed before bending over to grab at the rest of his straps.

Eren's eyes widened.

He was so doing it on purpose.

* * *

The trainees hated mornings where it was study period first. They needed books and pencils and enough energy to keep their eyes open as their commanding officer talked them into comas.

Eren found that, at times like these, he'd let his mind wander over to Armin, who would be furiously scribbling away on his paper to get his notes down. After looking at everyone else, he'd find out that only Armin and a few select others were doing the same thing. Mikasa, Marco, Thomas, Mina, and others Eren didn't know of were doing it.

Eren _wanted_ to do it, but he just didn't have the energy to do it. Not to mention that he still had a subtle erection that just wouldn't go down from yesterday morning. It also didn't help that Armin seemed to rub against Eren's front all night long.

That's why times like these were dangerous. He'd let his mind wander far off and imagine a scenario for the two of them, something, anything that would sound like something they could try out.

For example: Armin and he get cleaning duty for the classroom. They would go to the supply closet down the hall to grab what they needed, and Eren would grab Armin instead and shove him into the closet, shut the door behind them, and grind against him until they were seeing stars. He'd pick the blond up and push him into the wall, which always made him cry out in that lovely voice of his.

When was the last time they got to do something even remotely similar to that? When was the last time either of them had a good release? When was the last time it could be just _them_?

"Well, that wraps up today's lecture." Their commander spoke up and shut his book, pulling Eren from his lewd thoughts. "Make sure you study for the test next week. Anything failing and you're out." And with that, the man began packing up his stuff.

"Test...? What test?" Eren asked, slightly panicked.

"Weren't you listening?" Armin asked as he stretched his arms over his head. Eren tried to listen again, but Armin's back just had to bend in the most perfect of ways.

"No," He simply replied. Armin rolled his eyes before tucking his hair behind his ear.

Totally doing it on purpose.

"Next week on Tuesday we have a test on maintenance and repair for the 3DMG." Armin explained while closing his book. "I'm going to go ahead and assume you didn't write your notes either."

"Nope," Eren responded, maybe a little too enthusiastic by it. Armin sighed again before those thin lips smiled such a beautiful smile, one Eren just wanted to kiss until their lips turned red.

"I'll help you study later tonight." Armin relented.

"Kirstein and Arlert, you're on classroom cleaning duty!" Their commander called out to them before reading over the list for others. Eren's eyes widened as he looked to Jean, who was growling about the work. If only there was some way Eren could have his job. "Jaeger, you can sweep the walkways. Carolina, you've got..."

His voice trailed off as Eren began formulating a plan.

* * *

"Jean, Jean!" Eren called out to the teen, trying to catch him as he began walking out of the room. The taller teen turned around with a scowl, because seeing Eren first thing in the morning was a pain in the ass.

His ass.

"What...?" He growled.

"I need you to switch jobs with me." Eren told him while turning his back from the others, hoping his voice was quiet enough so no one (Armin, just Armin) would hear him.

"Why...?" Jean asked while cocking his hip to the side.

"I need to talk to Armin, but I need to be alone to do that. Switch jobs with me. Besides, mine is easier." Eren explained.

"You sure this isn't just to shove Armin into that closet to get your rocks off?" Jean asked while motioning down to Eren's pants with his eyes. The brunette's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed a deep, dark color.

"Fuck you, horse face." He growled lowly at him.

"Relax, I'll do it." Jean relented while waving his hand.

"Wha- Really?" Eren asked. "Thank-" Before he could continue, Jean raised a hand to him, stopping him from talking any longer.

"But first, I want to know what's in this for me." Jean asked while leaning against the doorway.

"An easier job isn't enough?" Eren asked, and was answered with a shake of the head. He should have known that it wouldn't be that simple. "I'll get you all of Armin's notes for the test."

"I've already got Marco's. Why would I need his?" Jean asked. Eren cursed under his breath.

"I won't tell anyone that the hickey you had on your neck last week was actually an allergic reaction to a spider bite that you lied about." Eren said, and when he saw Jean's expression fall some, he grinned.

Got him.

"Okay," Jean said while clearing his throat. "But you also have to all me the "God of Manliness" for the rest of this week." Jean added. Now it was Eren's turn to frown. He looked back at Armin, watching as Armin was once against fiddling with his straps. They just didn't want to stay up, and poor Armin had to resort to bending over to pick up the one that dropped from his leg and down his boot. Eren's eyes widened when he could get a clear view of his rear from under the sash.

Was Eren's suffering and demeaning behavior for the rest of the week worth getting off with Armin once?

"Great, now the other one is acting up." He could heard Armin complain from where he stood.

"Maybe they're broken?" Marco suggested while watching Armin bend over to pick up the other strap.

Fuck yes, it was worth it.

"Deal."

* * *

When it came to romance, Eren thought he wasn't the worst with it. He wasn't the best, but he certainly wasn't the worst. He thought it could have been slightly romantic to yank someone into a closet and rut against them until they cried in orgasmic pleasure.

At least, that's what he thought.

When he yanked Armin into the closet, poor Armin had absolutely no balance after being caught off guard like that, and went tumbling down into a bucket and a broom.

"Shit, I'm sorry!" Eren apologized while bending down to examine the blond.

"Ouch, Eren! What was that for?" Armin asked while slapping the brunette's arm hard.

"I was trying to be sexy!" Eren explained, and this was the worst possible time for his voice to crack from puberty.

"_Flowers_ are sexy! _Kisses_ are sexy! Pulling me into a closet to land on a bucket is _not sexy!_" Armin complained and shoved at Eren. Eren barely took the shove before grabbing at Armin's wrists and pinning them into the wall. He pushed his lips into Armin's before the boy could protest and kissed him senseless, making any argument the boy had disappear, along with his train of thought. Armin only managed to yank his arms free before wrapping them around sturdy shoulders and threading his fingers through soft, brown hair.

He was doing it again. He had to be. Armin wasn't good at pleasuring Eren in any way unless he was intentionally doing it, so he had to be. The way he gently tugged on his hair, the way their tongues starting moving against the other, the way Armin's back arched, and the _sound_ that left him.

Eren did his best not to have an orgasm right that second.

"You've been pushing me for these past few days." Eren breathed against moist lips.

"Huh...?" Armin uttered, delirious.

"You keep bending over to fix your straps, you keep showing off your ass, you keep stretching and bending and showing your skin and it's driving me _crazy_. You're torturing me. You're seducing me and I can't fucking think straight during class, because all I'm thinking about is you." Eren moved his lips against his pale neck and bit down into the skin under his ear. Armin gasped, his head tilting back to allow more of the contact.

"I-I wasn't... Wasn't trying to seduce you..." Armin mumbled, his eyes fogging over with lust and desire.

"If that's the case, then you need to be more aware of your surroundings. You're showing off for everyone and I don't like it." Eren growled against his neck before pulling at blond hair and making his head tilt back. Armin groaned at the slight pain, but Eren was sucking a giant bruise into his neck that would be terribly obvious later on. He wanted to protest, but he found himself silenced by lips against his own.

Eren was moving too fast for him to keep up. Armin couldn't even let out a gasp when Eren began grinding him into the wall, his lips sealed with Eren's. He could only whimper into the brunette's hot mouth and hold on for the ride, and hold on he did. He even made sure that he dug his nails into the nape of Eren's neck for a good grip.

For some reason, that spot was a sensitive spot for Eren. Armin wasn't sure why, and right now, he really didn't care.

"You're mine," Eren groaned against his neck, his hands reaching into the back of the blonde's pants to grip at that ass that had been taunting him all day and squeeze it until it turned red.

"I-I'm yours. I'm yo-_ours!_" Armin began to babble, rolling his body into Eren's. He didn't think that what he did would ever effect Eren this strongly, and he didn't think that a few minutes of rutting against each other like the horny teenagers they were would affect him as much as it did, but hell if he cared.

It was too hot in the small closet. His body was melting against Eren in the best of ways, and he found himself needing to hold on tighter if he wanted to keep this up.

"Fuck," Eren cursed, his hands yanking harder against him and bringing Armin into his lap.

"E-Eren, I can't! I-I- Ahh!" Eren knew what Armin was trying to say, but his words were lost on breathless gasps, pants, and moans that guided him further into lust. Eren barely had enough cognizance to force Armin onto the ground, narrowly missing the broom on the floor before grinding down into him.

It was so different from sitting up. Like this, he had gravity on his side, and the weight of his body pressing into Armin's that made the blond practically scream in pleasure. That scream was the sign that Armin's release hit him hard and fast, enough to make his back arch in that perfect way, for his shirt to ride up and show his stomach, and for his whole body to clench up so tightly that it hurt.

Just seeing that was enough to send Eren over the edge. He moved forward and kissed Armin's open mouth, who was barely able to return it, as he felt his release soak the inside of his pants. Armin panted against his lips, whimpers leaving him at the stimulation that was now bordering painful. It was too much, and if Eren kept it up, he didn't know what he'd do.

That was until he felt a gush of cold air.

The two of them stilled, looking at each other with confused looks while trying to figure out where the cold air was coming from. It wasn't until they looked up that they figured out where the cold air came from.

Standing in the doorway was Eren's adopted older sister, Mikasa.

The two of them simple stared at her, wide eyed and horrified. All she did was stare down at them with her usual, bird expression.

"Can I have the broom?" Mikasa finally asked after minutes of terribly awkward silence. Eren reached behind the blond and pulled the broom into his grasp before handing it to her.

"Thanks. Oh, and Eren?" Mikasa asked.

"Yes…?" The brunette asked regretfully.

"Jean's looking for you. He says it's something about you needing to tell Connie he's a man… I'll ask about that later."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I did throw in a little moment that actually happened to me. I got bit by a spider (or a bug of some sort) on my neck and had an allergic reaction to it. It got so red and bruised, people thought I had a hickey on my neck, and I kept saying it was a bug bite. I thought I'd prove that it could happen. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay yeah, I added mud. Thank me later. XD Anyway, I'm going to try harder at making them dirty, no mud pun intended. I'm not doing good with this "sexy" concept very much. I just can't see them being awfully hardcore with each other! Therefor it's hard for me to write. ^^'**

**-Misty**

* * *

**Eremin Smut Week!**

**Obviously rated M for sexual content and other adult material.**

* * *

**Day 3: Striptease**

**"It's about enticing the lover by sexily taking the clothes off."**

* * *

At the end of a hard day of training, when all of the new recruits moved to their rooms for the night in that big empty castle, Eren and Armin loved to linger behind.

They liked getting the opportunity to talk to each other like the good old days. They liked getting time to themselves, to just be them and to just relax. Titans weren't there to haunt them, and in the stillness of the night, it felt like time had stopped.

They always sat in front of a small pond. It wasn't really even a pond. When it rained hard, the water would fill up in this ditch within the ground, creating a small pond. They didn't get rain often, but when they did, it fell from the skies in a downpour.

The grounds were still wet, and the animals were still in hiding, but the skies were clear and the moon was shining. Crickets were coming out, singing a choir of songs in tune with the soothing environment around themselves. Little fireflies seemed to join them as well, flying around with little lights on their butts. Magic, it must have been.

This was just for them. This place was their place to escape to when all hell had broken loose. It wasn't much, but to them, it was a little slice of heaven. It was enough to relax their nerves, enough to put them to sleep, but they knew they had to stay awake. It was enough to get those kisses, lips gentle as they caressed parts of the body only they had seen, and that wasn't bad at all.

It was only for them anyway.

It was dark, but the moon did a good job at showing Eren everything. It did a good job of showing Armin's beautiful, blue eyes glowing in the dark, wide from their kisses. It showed him those usually pale lips slightly tinted from so many kisses. It showed him the dark hue on his cheeks, a blush that spread from his cheeks to his ear and to his neck. Blond hair was out of place from his hands, and the collar of his shirt was askew and showing some of his collar bone.

Breathtaking. Eren didn't understand what he had done to be with someone so beautiful. After all that had happened, he assumed that the god's hated him and were punishing him for everything. However, Armin was always there, reminding him that there was still some good left in the world.

"Armin," He breathed against those red lips when they were able to pull themselves apart. Armin looked at him with a curiosity his eyes always held, a sight so tantalizing that it should have been illegal. Eren sometimes wondered how he didn't lose his mind to those eyes years ago. "I love you..."

"I love you, too..." Armin mumbled and moved forward for another kiss, his arms wrapping around broad shoulders.

Eren enjoyed the kiss for all it was worth, because who knew how much time they had left? It wasn't even the threat of someone coming to look for them. It was the titans. Would they break through another wall today? Would they consume more innocent lives? It was something he had to keep in mind, even if he didn't want to. They could die at any time now, and then it would be all over.

No more warm hugging, soft kisses, and light touches. No more of _this, _and it scared him to think that this could be all over in a matter of minutes.

"Eren..." Armin whispered while moving to stand up. Eren wanted to pull him back down to keep kissing him, but he was once again mesmerized by those big eyes as they stared down at him. "I want to do something... S-Something for you."

"What...?" Eren asked quietly. He watched as Armin took in a deep breath and let it out, as if trying to calm his nerves.

"H-Help me get my belts off." Armin instructed. Eren nodded before standing and moving to undo the belts around Armin's hips while Armin removed his jacket. Without caring for it getting dirty, Armin folded it up and tossed it away to the ground. Eren was going to ask him why he would do that, but the blond quietly worked on the belts on his chest, tugging them off. Eren would have thought that Armin was trying to tease him, but Armin just didn't have it in him to do such a thing that seemed too out of character for him.

However, Armin helped him remove his belts until they were off and in a pile by his jacket. Armin looked around, a concerned look on his face as his eyes searched for something in the dark.

"What's wrong?" Eren asked. Armin looked back to him, as if he had forgotten he was there.

"N-Nothing," Armin stuttered and shook his head. Eren found himself wanting to question him again, but Armin was already stepping back, fingers reaching up to the buttons of his shirt. Eren's green eyes widened.

What was he doing?

Eren was answered soon enough. Armin's fingers meticulously undid the buttons of his shirt starting from the top. He was slow, and Eren could tell just by the blush and expression on the blonde's cheeks that he was nervous. That didn't stop Armin from undoing each and every one and pulling his shirt out from under the hem of his pants.

The brunette watched with eyes wide in awe as Armin stepped back again, this time turning his back to the taller teen. He pulled at his shirt until he was able to shrug it off of his shoulders and let it slowly drop. He caught his shirt with one hand and held it firmly in his grasp, eyeing it with hesitancy before tossing it into his little pile of belts and clothes.

"Armin...?" Eren asked, and he pretended to not hear that little crack in his voice that made it go up an octave.

Armin shivered to the cold air, his hands rubbing at his arms for a moment before he reached for the button on his pants. Eren was left speechless as the boy undid that and the zipper, and he felt his breath being taken away as Armin started to lower his pants and underwear, revealing his naked body.

They had never done this before. They'd seen each other naked in the showers, they had seen each other naked when they were kids. They had done all of the things a lover would do, except be naked. They never had the time to go all of the way, never had the time to see each other unless they were hiding under the covers, and moments like those always went by in such a blur of need that they couldn't appreciate it too much.

This was what Armin meant by doing something for Eren, wasn't it? Armin wanted to do this? Eren hardly believed it was happening, but it was right in front of him.

Soon enough, Armin was left bare and facing him, holding his pants in front of himself to hide some decency he had left, even if it was a small amount. If anyone were to walk to them and find them in this situation, Armin would surely jump into that makeshift pond and drown himself.

"Wow..." Eren breathed in awe. The moon was just enough light for him to see everything about Armin. Eren never thought he could think any more highly of Armin than he did, but he was so, _so_ wrong. It was like a hard punch to his gut, a slap in the face, or even like a bucket of cold water being poured on him.

"Don't laugh..." Armin uttered, his eyes looking at the ground.

"How could I laugh at this?" Eren asked, moving forward to put his hands on Armin's cold arms. "I can't even... God, you're _perfect_."

"If there was such a thing as perfect, humans wouldn't be so flawed." Armin mumbled, trying to distract himself from the situation at hand. Armin would always spout facts when he was embarrassed or upset. It was just a small habit of his, but Eren thought it was the cutest thing in the world next to the way Armin would scrunch up his nose, deep in thought.

Eren chuckled lightly, moving forward to kiss at Armin's bare shoulder. Armin immediately caved in, completely submissive to Eren's touches, even when he didn't want to be.

It felt different from the usual kisses. It was softer, slower, and more precise. It was like Eren was trying to engrave that one kiss into his mind, and maybe he was. All Armin could determine from it was that it was so gentle, such a contrast to the usual kisses they shared in frantic situations.

"Eren..." Armin whispered. Eren lifted his head to look at those baby blue eyes of his, smiling softy at the deep red painting his cheeks or the slightly hitched breathing leaving his lungs. Apparently he wasn't the only one effected by the situation. "Oh, Eren! This is so embarrassing! Hurry up and get undressed before I put my clothes back on!"

"Oh, r-right!" Eren stuttered and stepped back. He had forgotten about the environment they were in, or how this must have been such a compromising position for him. He didn't want Armin being left out, not because he wanted to be naked as well, but because he didn't want Armin feel uncomfortable.

So he began the agonizing process of getting the belts off, momentarily forgetting to take off his jacket. He tried being tactful and slipping through some to save him time, but all that did was create a big bunch of tangles in leather straps that didn't need to be there. He had no choice but to undo each and every belt so they could slide off easily.

This was such an annoying task. Any other time would have been fine, but now _wasn't_ the time.

Once the straps were off, Eren yanked his shirt over his head, his key falling against his chest. He barely got a glimpse of Armin, of those red cheeks turning darker and his eyes widening at the sight of him before he looked down to undo his pants. He had to toe his boots off to fully take off his pants, underwear going down with them in a frantic mess. Eren hopped on one foot to get his foot out from this trap called pants, but the gods decided to remind Eren that he was still under their control. His foot happened to squish into a rather deep spot of mud, making it slide out from under him and letting him fall to the ground. He grunted when he hit the ground hard, and through the fuzz his mind was in, he could hear Armin burst out laughing.

"Stop trying to make me feel better, Eren." He chastised through his laughter and sat on the ground beside Eren.

"Even if I was trying to make you laugh, which I wasn't, I wouldn't not try." Eren said as he rolled into his back, letting Armin look down at him with his big eyes. "I can't stand seeing you upset." Armin hummed contently as he tucked his hair behind his ear. He moved to sit on Eren, nakedness and embarrassment aside, though he was still blushing a deep color. Like this, he could feel the semi erect cock under his backside, but Armin couldn't seem embarrassed. He was too happy looking down at that beautiful face of his.

"Same for you." Armin said as hands rested on his hips. Eren smiled up at him with that lady killer smile, a smile that made Armin's bones melt. He leaned down to let his chest rest against Eren's while he kissed him deeply. It was slow, gentle, and everything he wanted from a kiss.

They never had time for this. They never had time to be themselves and relax around one another. They had to be soldiers. They had to be immortal and invincible if they wanted to survive against the titans.

Here, they could just be them. They didn't have to hide, didn't have to be immortal. They were humans, people with needs, and here they could fulfil those needs without wandering eyes judging them.

"I love you…" Armin whispered against Eren's moist lips.

"I love you too." Eren responded, and the two of them wasted no time in kissing again. Eren found out that Armin liked the slower pace. He liked when they could take their time with their emotions, and Eren learned that he liked it too. It wasn't every day he could run his hands up Armin's bare back slowly, feeling the goose bumps rise on his pale skin. He never got the chance to run his hands down his chest and feel the skin like it was the first time ever. He never even tried touching those buds of flesh on either side of his chest, but when Armin shivered and whimpered against his lips, he knew it was something he'd do more often.

When they broke apart for air, Armin dropped his head down on Eren's shoulder, his breathing light and airy as Eren continued fondling him. Eren watched him, watched the rise and fall of his chest, and watched Armin's hips begin to move for.

"Does it hurt?" Eren asked softly beside Armin's ear. Armin shook his head, a small gasp leaving him when he rolled his hips just right.

"N-No… It feels good…" He breathed against Eren's neck. Eren groaned at that, wrapping his arms around the blond and rolling over so Armin was under him. Armin looked up at him with a startled expression, silently questioning the brunette as to why he pushed him further into the mud like this. Eren only smiled at him, pushing his hair from his face before leaning down and kissing him again.

This time, it was his to initiate everything. He moved his hips forward, reveling in the sensations of their bare skin pressed against each other, warm and wet. Armin wrapped his hands around his shoulders, his fingers moving through brown hair as his hips moved up to add to the friction. The dirt beneath them and on their fingers was forgotten about, even when they were touching each other so intimately.

"E-Eren," Armin panted against his lips. Eren responded by reaching between them and grabbing both of their erections to rub together. Armin keened at that, his back arching at the wonderful sensations. Eren wouldn't lie and say that this wasn't a big turn on. Just seeing Armin melt against him was enough to bring him close. He'd blame this on being a teenager and having no stamina, but he wouldn't feel too bad. Armin looked like he was close himself.

"Armin…!" Eren groaned, his hand speeding up. He moved his kisses down his neck, behind his ear where he knew Armin was weak. In return, Armin scratched his nails down the nape of Eren's neck, and that was enough for him. He bit down into Armin's neck, maybe biting a little too hard, while rutting forward, his grip bordering painful. Armin bit into his lip to hold back a scream, fearing he'd alert anyone of his presence. He didn't need anyone seeing them at the highest peak of pleasure.

"S-Shit…" Eren stuttered, his eyes wide as they continued grinding into each other. They kept it up until it was unbearable, the pleasure a sensory overload. They collapsed, Eren falling just barely to Armin's side to let him breathe while Armin's arms fell to the ground. The mud was a cooling and welcoming sensation against their skin, long enough for them to collect their breathing and come down from their high.

Eren sat up enough to look down at that red face, at those big, blue eyes so clouded with fog and closing to focus on breathing. He pulled at the blond hair sticking against Armin's face and tucked it behind his ear, enjoying the feeling of his heated skin against his.

"Armin…" Eren whispered. Blue eyes opened back up to look at Eren, and Eren's smile widened. Armin looked so sleepy like this. He'd never seen him look so tired. "I love you."

"Mhm… Love you too…" Armin mumbled in a tired voice. Eren chuckled softly before reaching over to grab his discarded jacket and toss it over Armin's shoulders. He didn't mind sleeping here for the night, though he didn't know how Armin felt. He didn't even really care if someone came to find them. Let them see.

That was just more proof that Armin was his and his only.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't have much to say for this day. It's shorter than the other chapters? ^^' I'm sorry.**

**-Misty**

* * *

**Eremin Smut Week!**

**Obviously rated M for sexual content and other adult material.**

* * *

**Day 4: Almost caught**

**"It's all about being nearly caught doing the naughty."**

* * *

They had to be quiet. They had to hide under the covers and bite into blankets or pillows to keep quiet. Their movements were frantic, but hushed, attempting to gain friction without running the risk of making the bunk creak with their movements.

They had to be quiet, or else they'd wake up the whole cabin, and they were sure to die from embarrassment if anyone found them in such a compromising position, and what was that compromising position?

Not much, just both of them grinding their hips together, hands up shirts and down pants, lips together and tongues lavishing one another.

Oh yes. If they were found like this, they were sure to die.

"E-Eren..."

"Shush, Armin," The brunette whispered against his ear. The blond bit into the blanket draped against his neck, something simple to grab onto in case it was needed. He hated that he had to muffle his voice. He hated it so much, but he didn't have a choice. If a commanding officer found them like this, they would be separated, and that _was not_ an option.

"Sorry," Armin whimpered into the blanket damp with his saliva. He bit down harder as Eren's hand worked over them faster, harder, and _harder_. If he kept doing that, he wasn't going to last long.

It had been too long since they had the chance to do this. Final exams were coming, everyone including themselves were craming for written tests and working hard to make their target on the practice dummies. Their bodies were worn out and drained of energy, so neither of them had the opportunity to even think of doing something like this let alone actually doing it. It could massive amounts of coaxing on both of their parts in order to do it, but now it was like a switch had been turned on. They couldn't stop, even if they wanted to.

No, they didn't want to stop. This was what they _wanted_, what they _needed_, what they _craved_. It was getting harder to ignore each other, their passing glances, a small touch under the tables at dinner. Those small gestures that no one would recognize but themselves were becoming too hard to deny. Something had to be done, and soon, or else it would get out of hand at the worst of times.

"Eren, I-I'm..." Armin began to warn, but his voice cracked and bordered loud. He couldn't do that.

"Me t-too..." Eren began before kissing him and sucking his tongue into his mouth. He absolutely loved Armin's taste, no matter what he ate or drank.

As he kissed the blond, the blanket slid down some. Eren would have never noticed had the cold air not splashed into his face like a bucket of cold water. He reached to grab it and yank it back over his head, but something caught his eye last minute.

He saw someone stand up from their bed from the corner of his green eyes. They pushed the covers away and covered their lower regions, a small and mumbled _"bathroom"_ leaving tired lips. From the sound of it, it was Connie, but Eren couldn't be sure in the dark. There was only enough light from the moon to show the floors and door, but everything else was dark. All he could see was their silhouette.

Armin quietly moaned into his mouth, and that was when Eren sat back and pushed his free hand into his mouth. Armin opened his eyes wide to see through the dark, and the brunette motioned for him to keep quiet with a finger to his lips. Armin looked over just in time to see Connie shuffling across the room, his cheeks flushing darker in embarrassment.

With baited breaths and as still as statues, they waited until Connie, or _whoever_ it was, was gone from the room. When the door was shut, the two of them let out heavy sighs of breath they had been holding in. Those sounds weren't as fearing as gasps and moans, but they were mindful to keep them quiet.

"That was too close." Armin whispered, so quiet it was almost like he was just mouthing the words. Eren nodded his head in agreement, pushing his brown bangs from his face to try and get a better glimpse of Armin in the dark.

Even in the dark, he was beautiful. Eren wished it was brighter so he could see him, but they knew better. They had to hide and be quiet, or they would suffer the consequences.

"Armin..." Eren whispered and kissed him gently. Armin smiled against his lips, his hands threading into soft hair for a good grip on reality. However, that reality was gone when Eren grabbed at his hips and thrust forward.

"Hng...!" Armin pushed further into the kiss, hoping to hide the sounds that were ready to burst. Eren thrust harder, and the blond wasn't even ready for it when his orgasm hit him hard. He bit into his lip, or maybe it was Eren's. He wasn't sure anymore. All he knew was that he could feel his release splatter on his stomach that was barely showing and staining his shirt.

He felt Eren tense around him, those strong arms tightening until he felt like Armin would snap in his grip. Armin pulled him against his chest, as close as possible, to feel his heart pounding, to hear Eren wheeze in an attempt to keep quiet, to feel his fluids join Armin's own.

It was mind numbing. It truly was. The euphoria they experienced had them collapsing against each other and panting hard while still trying to keep quiet, because panting could be just as loud. They felt sweaty, hot, and disgusting, and at some point they were going to have to shower before everyone woke up, but for now, this was good.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: We're at day five and I am just dead. Dead, dead, dead, dead, DEAD. I'm so sleep, and it doesn't help that I was at school at eight in the morning on a Saturday and didn't get home until six thirty.**

**I'm dead. Nighty night. Y-Y**

**-Misty**

* * *

**Eremin Smut Week!**

**Obviously rated M for sexual content and other adult material.**

* * *

**Day 5: Wet Dreams**

**"It's all about kinky dreams."**

* * *

"S-Shit, Eren!"

The brunette shuddered, loving the way his name sounded when being moaned through beautiful, pink lips.

"Again, Armin..." Eren whispered against those moist lips. The blond underneath him groaned, his body tensing up when Eren thrust just right. "Same my name again." To make his statement a demand, Eren grabbed at thin wrists and bound them above the teen's head.

Armin whined, his head tossing between one side and then the other, trapped between his bound arms. Eren thrust forward again, the sound of their skin slapping together deafening, the feeling of sweaty skin on his mind numbing. He was totally under Eren's control, but knowing that didn't mean anything. It didn't mean he disliked it.

"E-Eren...!" He cried out, egging the taller teen on.

He needed this so bad. He needed to let go and needed to release all of his restraints. He needed to relax, melt into mud, and let someone walk all over him. It was disgusting to think that way; he knew it was, but it sounded so good right now.

He was done being depended on.

* * *

Armin opened his blue eyes, feeling the fatigue of a bad night's sleep mulling over him. He wanted to sleep a little longer, get in just a couple more minutes of shut eye, but the sun was beaming in his eyes from the window. That, and he could feel an annoying wetness seeping into his pants, soaking his inner thighs.

He sighed.

* * *

"Armin...?" Eren asked while rubbing at his eyes. The blond looked up with big and watery eyes, having been surprised by someone walking up from behind him without so much as a sound.

"Oh, morning, Eren..." He said softly, pushing his laundry back into the bucket of water. He could feel the curiosity start boiling in the taller teen; he could see it just by those green eyes staring down at him. No matter how hard he tried to hide it, Eren's eyes were always so honest.

"... Uhm... D-Did you uh... Wet the bed last night?" Eren asked while rubbing the back of his neck, trying to give Armin some semblance of privacy.

"No! N-No, it's not like that at all," Armin explained while shaking his hands. In the process of it, his brain forgot to make his grip relax, and his soaking underwear came out to wave in the wind like a flag.

Now _that_ was embarrassing.

"Oh..." Eren mumbled, seeming to understand what had happened without Armin having to say anything. Armin looked away, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he hid his underwear under the soapy water. "You... You had one of those dreams again, didn't you?"

"Don't laugh at me, Eren..." Armin whined, his head leaning against the bucket.

"I'm not laughing at you! It's completely human. I mean, I've had them once or twice before, and I'm… Well _me._" Eren admitted while sitting down beside Armin. Armin glanced to his side, noticing the way the words came from Eren with pity, not for Armin, but for himself. Eren was referring to his titan self, saying he wasn't human, instead a monster who dreamed human dreams.

Armin hated it when he did that.

"Not like this one." Armin responded regretfully.

"Would it make you feel better if I said mine are always about you?" Eren asked, scooting closer to the blond to touch the small of his back.

"Mine are about you too... Wait, why would they be about anyone else?" Armin suddenly questioned, his eyes narrowing at the brunette.

"Huh? Wait, no! They are always about you! I just wasn't sure if you knew that..." Eren explained, his cheeks flushing dark. Armin sighed while looking away.

There was no way he could be mad at Eren, not now at least anyway. He was too upset to be mad about anything or anyone.

"Armin, what's so wrong about having one of those dreams...?" Eren asked. "Was it not me in the dream?"

"It was you. It's just what we did that was... Odd... Strange..." Was there even a word to explain what it was like?

"What was so strange about it? Were we even having sex?"

"That's where I'm confused. We were, but... Well, I think we were."

"What do you mean you think?" Armin's blush was deepening, his eyes looking at the ground like it was more interesting than the ocean he had never seen. "Armin, you can trust me. I'm not going to tell anyone, whatever it is." Eren said softly, his hand touching the blonde's shoulder.

"You won't laugh?" Armin asked, looking up with pleading eyes.

"Of course not! Why would I ever laugh at you?" Eren told him, his eyes as honest as ever and his smile beautiful. Armin didn't know how he was able to be with someone like him.

"Well... I-In the dream, we started out having sex, but y-you did something different, and I did something d-different." Armin began to babble, his fingers twisting and turning in his underwear.

"Something different?" Eren asked.

"Yeah... S-Something more..."

"Something _more?_ You mean there's _more_ to sex?" Eren suddenly griped, his hand lifting up to scratch at his head. "What are we doing wrong then?"

"I don't really know anymore..." Armin mumbled. "We were doing what we normally more, but it... W-Well, you put your... Your uhm..."

"My manly parts." Eren retorted. Armin rolled his eyes, trying not to laugh, but a smile still found its way to his lips.

"Sure, Eren, your manly parts." Armin laughed a little before he felt his cheeks heating up, the images of his dream becoming more vivid as he thought about it. "Well, y-you took yours, and you... Y-You put it... P-Put it in me, i-inside me..." Armin found that the more he talked about this, the more he stuttered. He would be very grateful and upset if Eren couldn't understand him.

"Inside... You mouth?" Eren asked. "We talked about doing that once or twice."

"No, but that happened too." Armin told him, his voice cracking. "I-I meant... You put it in..." Instead of saying it and getting it over with, Armin motioned downwards with his hands, pointing towards his pair of dry pants covering himself. Eren looked down to where he pointed, his eyebrows scrunching deep in thought.

If Eren stopped thinking so hard, the answer would be right in his face.

"Oh... Oh-_Oh!_" Now it made sense to him, enough to make Eren jump up from his spot, his tan cheeks flushed a dark red.

"It was a dream! I couldn't control it!" Armin exclaimed, but he couldn't bear to look Eren in the eye. It was just too embarrassing.

"Ah, n-no, of course you couldn't. J-Just uhm... Is that even physically possible?" Eren asked.

"I don't know! It happened in the dream..."

"Well... Did it..." Eren trailed off, his eyes looking down to the ground.

"Did it what?"

"Did it... Feel good?" To that, Armin's throat went dry.

"Uhm... Y-Yeah, it did... I mean, I wouldn't be doing this if it didn't feel good." Armin tried joking while holding up his underwear.

"Is that something... Something that you want?" Eren asked. "I mean, if it felt good in your dream, and if that's what you want..."

"Theory doesn't overpower logic, Eren." Armin stopped him. "That's where things come out, not go in. I can't imagine it actually feeling good."

"Well then why did you dream about it?" Eren asked while sitting beside his friend again. Armin looked at him by accident, but it was two seconds too late when he saw the innocent look on the brunette's face.

Poor Eren. He simply did not understand.

"I-I don't know. Why does Connie dream of having hair? Like I said, it happened in a dream. Dreams don't always make sense." Armin pushed his soiled clothes back into the soapy water that had long since gotten cold.

"If it _was_ possible... Would you want to do it?" Eren suddenly up and asked.

Armin had to refrain from squeaking out his response, because he didn't want to wake anyone else up with his premature voice. He looked up at the brunette with big eyes, his cheeks burning with a blush. It actually hurt feeling how hot his skin was. Eren had his own blush too, but for all of his innocence, Eren looked so confident, so sure of himself. How could he do something like that?

"I mean, if it's something you want, we could always try. I'm actually really curious to see if this could work." He said while scratching the back of his neck.

"It may not work though. What if we try it and it hurts?" Armin asked.

"And what if we don't try it and if feels really good?" Eren moved forward, giving himself the opportunity to sit directly beside the boy, hands wrapping around his waist to hold him close. Just the proximity was enough to have Armin feeling dizzy. "I won't do it if you don't want to, but if you do, I'm more than willing to try it."

"Mhm..." Armin hummed, because that was all he could seem to do in his blood deficient state. All of the blood was rushing elsewhere at the moment.

Was this supposed to be a turn on? He wasn't even sure anymore. His body seemed to be doing everything on its own these days.

He leaned his head down against Eren's shoulder, which wasn't a good idea. That musky smell that was Eren was infiltrating his senses and driving him crazy. _This_ was crazy. Since when could he get so effected so easily?

"Armin...?" Eren asked.

"I want to t-try." Armin said while looking up. His managed to look into Eren's green eyes, his cheek burning up as he held a captivating stare with the brunette. "If it's you... I-I definitely want to try."

"Wait, really…?" Eren gaped.

"Yeah," Armin mumbled. "Don't tell me you were kidding…" He said in defeat.

"N-No, of course not! If that's what you want, then we can do it, no problem at all!" The tables seemed to have taken a turn, Eren the stuttering virgin while Armin seemed a little calmer and collect than before. He didn't know when those rolls had reversed, but Armin didn't seem to care. What he cared about more at this point and time was the painful hardness in his pants that wouldn't go down no matter how many titans he counted.

"That's good," Armin sighed before placing kisses along Eren's neck.

"Wait, you didn't mean right here and now, did you?" Eren asked, his body shivering at the touch of Armin's soft lips on his skin.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" The blond asked.

The better part of Eren's brain was screaming yes, that it was indeed a very huge problem. A better part of Eren's brain was saying save it until later, when everyone was asleep and they could have all of the time they wanted to try this in privacy, where they could be as loud as they wanted and not have to rush it.

Eren's_ tiny brain_ was saying many other things, however.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This one... I tried with the dirty talk. It's the most dirty I've ever written... Hopefully it's good? ^^'**

**-Misty**

**P.S. This one is a Modern Day AU**

* * *

**Eremin Smut Week!**

**Obviously rated M for sexual content and other adult material.**

* * *

**Day 6: Dirty Talk**

**"It's all about the words they say to each other."**

* * *

It had been an accident. Usually, the blond was too afraid to utter anything more than a light-hearted curse word or the usual moans, pants, and groans. However, one little slip up was all it took to find out something incredible between the two of them.

"Y-You like it?"

"Yes, p-please say it again, Armin!"

Since then, he got more creative. It went from simple one worded moans to drawn out sentences that had the brunette's mind reeling.

Armin found that he liked Eren that way: Panting, sweating, _begging_, and fucking him senseless. All it took was a couple of words, and Armin had him, hook, line, and sinker.

"I need it so bad, Eren. I need to feel your hard cock inside of me, pounding into me and making my body numb. Fuck me, fuck me so hard until I can't walk straight for a _month_."

That was usually how it started out. Armin would be the one begging at first, pleading with him for sex, making sure there was no way Eren would deny him in the least, and then, he'd be the one destroying the brunette from the inside out. Eren would become his puppet that Armin could control, and all it took was a few words that Armin wondered how he could never say before.

"F-Fuck yes! More, Eren, faster please! Stop te-_easing_ me!"

Eren was once a person who liked to tease him. He liked to push the blonde's boundaries, and he liked to see how far Armin would go to get what he wanted. Now, when Armin spoke like that, he would plunge himself in like the teen wanted and thrust into him like it was their last time.

He found out that Armin liked it that way. He liked it hard and fast, sloppy and desperate, and he used that foul language to get it. Eren had absolutely no problem with it either, but sometimes Armin was the one to tease him.

He saw those innocent/not-so-innocent looks from across the class room. He saw the way Armin shifted his legs open and wider from under his desk. He saw how Armin chewed on his pencil, and that was not the time to be thinking of those pink lips and where they could have been at that moment.

Focusing on math was not as easy, when his boyfriend was doing that to him from across the room.


End file.
